leuvenapocalypsefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Verhaal
In de kipnuggets van de Domino Pizza van Leuven schuilt een dodelijk en besmettelijk virus waardoor de hemelse zaak moet sluiten. Maar in een van de Leuvense laboratoria opent een van de lijken plots zijn ogen en begint overal slachtoffers te maken. Het leger van de ondoden wordt alsmaar groter en Leuven lijkt verloren, maar in het Sint-Pieterscollege zijn er nog geen zombies binnengeraakt en de leerlingen en leraren bereiden zich voor op een overlevingsoorlog tegen de Dominododen. Zodra de eerste zombie SPC binnengeraakt en gelukkig wordt geneutraliseerd dankzij de bouwvakker die een boom omhakte om de ondode te pletten, beginnen er hervorming plaats te vinden onder de aanwezigen in de school, want ze kunnen geen kant op, de school is voortaan hun thuisbasis. De eerste uren is er vooral chaos, maar sommige leerlingen beginnen allianties te sluiten op zoek naar een oplossing tegen de Dominododen. Zo is er TEAM UNIV, gevormd door de leerlingen en 2 volwassenen die de zombies willen stoppen met tactiek en strategie om daarna de orde te kunnen herstellen in de school. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Als volgt de informatie over elke groep en de onafhankelijke personages. ------------------------------------------''TEAM UNIV-''-------------------------------------------''' Eigenlijk is dit clubje stiekem wel heel gehyped voor de anti-zombie oorlog. Zij willen eerlijk gezegd gwn zombies neerknallen en de leiding nemen over '''post-apocalypse Leuven. '''Maar zij hebben toch de meest redelijke ideeën. Verder heb je nog de verschillende rollen die ze hebben verdeeld om tactisch te vechten. # '''De Drivers: Zij die de auto's besturen, ook leerlingen zitten hierbij (stop met zagen in de VS zouden we al onze praktijkexamens mogen doen). # De Purgers: Ookal is iedereen in dit team gewapend, dit legertje is er om er op los te schieten. De Purgers zijn opgericht door Mathieu, die een heel interessante vuurwapencollectie heeft gevonden in de tuin van SPC (Er waren de voorbije jaren namelijk veel edgy leerlingen die een school shooting overwogen) # De Sciencebois: Deze kindjes volgden wetenschappen tijdens en na de schooluren. Met Mr.Vdz, de leraar chemie, als mentor, maakt deze groep explosieven en serums. Verder zit hier ook Dokter Kasper ter verzorging en de Exelman, die opgelet heeft in de les fysica voor een keer. # Baby Driver Dries ( zoals in de film Baby Driver) De beste van de Drivers. Zijn interesse voor auto's maakt hem de beste bestuurder, nog beter dan de leraren. Hij heeft met de hulp van de 50GB aan data van Ferrens gsm de paardenkracht van de dikke bmw van mvr.Vdlinde verdubbeld en een turbo geplaatst. Hij leidt de aanvallen van TEAM UNIV met zijn wagen Zelfverklaard President '''Lander Een co-Driver omdat de leraren vaak niet meerijden. Hij bestuurt de gekaapte RedBull-Car en heeft het reuze blikje op de wagen in een humantorpedo veranderd die mensen afvuurt om te vechten. Hij houdt zo nu en dan speeches om mensen bij TEAM UNIV te krijgen. Als wapen gebruikt Lander vlammenwerper die vastgetaped is aan zijn arm en gebouwd is door Mr.Vdz. Fruit Ninja Ferren Ferren gebruikt de kunst van wing chun (of zeg maar gwn kung fu) om zombies neer te choppen. Hij gebruikt ook een katana die een leerkracht mee had genomen voor een les over Japan. Ferren is de hitman van de Purgers. Pumped Up Isaiah Deze Driver stal de Mercedes van VERA, hij kreeg van Mathieu een AK-47 en heeft een verzameling pepe shirts. Omdat hij de snelste auto heeft zitten er mijnen in zijn koffer zodat hij die kan verspreiden wanneer TEAM UNIV een aanslag op de Dominododen pleegt. Panoramix aka Mr.Vdz De mentor van de Science Bois. Hij heeft zich aangesloten bij TEAM UNIV omdat hij een post-apocalyptische overheid als mogelijk zag in deze groep. Hij maakt de meeste explosieven en vuurwapens en experimenteert adrenalineserums op lijken of zwaargewonden om hen te redden en sterker dan ooit te maken. Motherfucking Mathieu Oprichter en kapitein van de Purgers. Schiet er graag op los. Hij gebruikt als wapen twee revolvers maar heeft ook een sluipschuttersgeweer op zijn rug. Hij geeft niks om de andere groepen dus als Lander er niet is om te onderhandelen knalt Mathieu evengoed levenden als doden neer. Thibo de Exelman De Exelman gebruikt zijn gaming pc (die hij toevallig meehad voor een presentatie over zijn idool) om in contact te geraken met de Amerikaanse overheid (want die hebben meer gadgets dan wij Belgen). Verder programmeert hij ook de Lego Mindstorms uit het Techniek-lokaal om een leger te bouwen. _______________________________________________________________________________________ --------------------------------'''VERDERE PERSONAGES-''---------------------------------' Swaglord Pablo '''en Beastmaster64 '''Diego Eigenlijk leden van TEAM UNIV, maar nadat de favoriete kip van Pablo gevangen genomen werd door enkele leraren om op te eten zijn Pablo en Diego hun kip gaan bevrijden en werken ze nu als aparte spionnen in andere groepen. Ze zijn dan wel geallieerd met TEAM UNIV, maar het contact is voor hun eigen veiligheid tijdelijk verbroken. De broers proberen ook materiaal te stelen van anderen om aan middelen te komen om een jetpack te maken. De instructies hiervoor krijgen ze van Thibo die deze instructies van de Amerikaanse overheid krijgt. Badass math spy VERA Iedereen dacht dat ze een gewone lerares wiskunde was, maar de voornaam van Mevr.Sim. heeft een speciale betekenis: (V'aluable '''E'xcentric 'R'avaging 'A'gent) = VERA. "'''You just got Verafied, bitch." Deze agent was ooit admiraal van het Sovjet-Leger maar staat in de geschiedenisboeken van soldaten als gesneuvelde opgeschreven. Vera besloot voor het geld te kiezen en trouwde met een schatrijke man. Dit is waarom ze uit het leger ontsnapte. Haar man is de neef van de leider van de geheime organisatie waar Vera voor werkt. Ze was lange tijd een een specialist in het vermoorden van dictators, maar kreeg de opdracht om undercover als wiskunde lerares naar het SPC te gaan op zoek naar nieuwe rekruten. Maar nu is haar contact met haar organisatie verbroken en heeft ze besloten de rekrutente beschermen tegen de Dominododen. Dit zijn die rekruten: Wouter Kingsman Wouter Kingsman is altijd al goed geweest in vakken, en combineert nu dankzij Vera zijn talent voor wiskunde als Hacker. Wouter hackt de accounts van beruchte misdadigers of overtuigt wetenschappers met zijn talentvolle redeneringen om wapens te ontvangen. Hendrik Gingerbot Vera heeft de sarcastische betweterige leerling Grieks tijdelijk omgezet in een robot-vechter zonder enige emotie. Als wapen krijgt hij een geupgrade voetbal van Vera, die spijkers af kan vuren, in brand vliegen en elektrische schokken afstoten Aline Alien Eyckmans Ookal is ze geen buitenaards wezen, het denkvermogen van Aline interesseerde Vera ter zeerste. Vera heeft een blaster geschakeld op de rug van Aline zodat ze het werk van haar hersenen letterlijk kan omzetten in projectielen. Definitely not Karla 'Klara Klara kon natuurlijk haar BFF niet achterlaten en sluit zich aan bij Team Vera, ze wou dan ook echt geheim agent worden. Ze krijgt speciaal van Vera een Revolver en een '''Triggergun. '''Dit laatste wapen is een normale revolver, maar als je bij het overhalen van de trekker negatieve gedachten hebt (handig voor Klara omdat ze vaak triggered raakt) wordt het voor de kogel duidelijk waar hij moet aankomen en kan je bijna niet missen. Hoe kwader, hoe groter de impact van de kogel ook. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '----------------------------------''De Rock Secte''''-----------------------------------------------'' Zelfverklaard coach LR was ongelooflijk blij toen de dag van de apocalyps aanbrak. Ze verzamelde zo snel mogelijk allerlei naieve leerlingen en maakte zich leider van een team dat ook de macht wil grijpen: De Lies Rock Secte Advocaat van de imbeciel: LR Niks aan toe te voegen, ze is gwn een kutwijf. Max Geitenneuker De meest opvallende humane klootzak. Ik zeg niet dat alle humane wetenschappers klootzakken zijn, maar de grootste klootzak is wel een humane. Deze transsexueel gebruikt als wapen een 1000 degree knife, wat hem een gevaarlijke en cringy klootzak maakt. Hij is de commandant van de Rock secte. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ------------------------------------''Team Pantyshot-------------------------------------------'' Nadat de gebroeders Purwanto net ontsnapten aan zombie-Crevecoeur, ziet Cedric een meisje dat vastgegrepen werd door een andere ondode komt Cedric dichterbij om te checken of het een mooi meisje is. En wanneer blijkt dat het ging om Morgane sloegen Cedrics hormonen op hol en hakte hij met zijn blote vuist het hoofd van de zombie af. Daar vormden Cedric, Noe en Morgan Team Pantyshot (totaal niet tegen de smaak van Cedric). Computerarm Cedric Cedric kan gezien worden als de bescheiden leider van Team Pantyshot. Hij heeft met hulp van zijn agressieve broertje Noe een computer uit het informaticalokaal gehaald en bouwt aan een computerarm die uit zijn rugzak komt en hij via het keyboard kan besturen. Hij is ook nog eens een kok, dus vaak wisselt hij gerechten uit voor kabels die hij kan gebruiken voor zijn computerarm (zijn broer Noe zorgt voor de voorraad van eten). Aapje Noe Het broertje van Noe is zó behendig dat hij soms de school uitglipt om diepvriesproducten te halen uit winkels in de stad. Cedric, die kan koken, maakt hier dan gerechten mee. Noe heeft ook om een onduidelijke reden een apenpak aan. Hij gebruikt geen wapens, maar is heel behendig en maakt mensen ongemakkelijk. Boss bitch Morgane Ze mag dan een humaantje zijn, als geheime dochter van een maffiabaas weet Morgane heel veel van wapens en overleving. Ze gebruikt het typische Italiaanse Thompson-geweer in haar rechterhand en een Remington 870-geweer in haar linkerhand (Deze wapens lagen in de kast van het OLC, voor als Morgane ze ooit nodig zou hebben) Morgane bestuurt een Dodge Demon (die lag in een geheime verdieping onder de parking van de kinepolis). Hier is ze wel cool In de realiteit ni.